a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved paint strainer, its blank and method of making same and particularly to a strainer having a reinforced lower filtration aperture.
b. Description of Prior Art
Various paint strainers are known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,631 issued on June 19, 1979. However, many such strainers provide obstruction in the lower filtration aperture by either providing excessive strengthening therein or by folding the filtration mesh material to reinforce same in that area. Often, when filtering liquids, such as paint, lumps of paint will lodge themselves against these reinforcing arms and obstruct the usually small lower filtration aperture, thus impairing the proper functioning of the filter. Also, the provision of joints in the area of the filtration apertures causes paint to seep between these joints, thus deteriorating the filter or providing improper filtration of the liquids. Still further, the configuration of many of such filters do not provide sufficient filtration aperture areas and thus renders the filtration process time consuming and often causing overloading of the filter and thus applying excess stress against the support areas of the filter often resulting in detachment thereof causing spillage or having to repeat the filtration process.